Please Smile For Me
by Love like Rain
Summary: Sasuke broke up with Naruto. Now poor little Naruto had to deal with this empty sadness feeling and a kyuubi? But he pretends to forget. Now Sasuke wants him back. But will Naruto let him? Sasunaru. man i suck at summaries. will update soon! I hope
1. Thanks for the memories

**Please Smile For Me**

* * *

Naruto flutters his eyes and looks around. He shoots up into a sitting position and finds himself on a bed. He looks around and finds this room familiar. It was a dark blue room, not much furniture except for the bed and night stand. "How did I get here...?" Naruto murmured to himself. Suddenly the door opened and Naruto turned to see. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke held a tray with some breakfast and he looked upon Naruto, "Finally, your awake." He stepped into the room and placed the tray on the night stand. Naruto looked at the food on the night stand. "Go on, eat." The Uchiha stood and looked at him. Naruto turned to look down, "But, why? And how...and" Sasuke interrupted him, "You fell asleep in the tub. I found you and so I took you to my house." Naruto stared at Sasuke and remembered what happened last night.

(Flash Back)

_Naruto went to a party at Sakura's house to sneak on Sasuke, his ex boyfriend. He walked around made little chit chat to make things seem normal and he finally spot Sasuke. He was on the couch talking to another guy. The guy was taller than Sasuke and had long silk black hair. Naruto stepped backed. "Did he find someone else already?" Naruto thought in his head. He starred at them having a great conversation. Naruto felt heart broken and he ran upstairs. Hardly anyone was there and he went into one bedroom. He breathed heavily and sat on the bed. What was wrong with him? They broke up, but Naruto couldn't get over it. Tears began to form in his eyes. "Why Sasuke?" Naruto talked to himself as tears rolled down his cheeks. Little did he know someone opened the door and heard him. "Naruto, stop." Naruto jumped as he heard someone said that and looked, it was Sasuke. Naruto wiped his tears and sat there. "I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto sounded even more sad. Sasuke walked in and closed the door. "Naruto, you have to get over us. It's over." And with that said Naruto pushed Sasuke into the wall. His tears kicked back into action and started flowing. "I can't Sasuke!!! I love you!! Why can't you see that!!" Naruto yelled as he cried even more. Sasuke winced at the wall impact but kept his composer and grabbed Naruto's hand to let go of his shirt. "Naruto stop this now." Sasuke let go of his arm and stood their with no expressions on his face. Naruto fell to the ground crying as Sasuke then walked away. Naruto went into the bathroom to grab a towel to stop him from crying. So he wiped his face. He looked into the mirror, what a wreck he was. Naruto's head started spinning and that was then his eyes began to close._

(End of Flash Back)

"You've got to get over it Naruto." Sasuke broke the silence. Naruto finally snapped out of his flash back and looked at Sasuke. Naruto got out from bed and stared at the opposite direction from him. "Ok Sasuke." Sasuke was a little shocked but he still didn't show any expression. Naruto then looked back at Sasuke and smiled. "Alright Sasuke. I finally get it. Sorry it took so long." Naruto continued to smile.

Sasuke then noticed something about Naruto. Sasuke looked into his eyes as he smiled and noticed it wasn't normal. His eyes were usually sky blue, but now they were gray? Naruto walked out the door. Sasuke stood their and looked at the door. "That smile, Naruto. It was fake wasn't it?" Sasuke wouldn't take his eyes off the door.

Naruto walked the down the hall with a pale expression. He looked neither sad nor happy. As he kept walking, Itachi was walking towards him. "Hey Naruto!" Itachi smiled as he stopped Naruto to talk. Naruto lift his head up with a smile. "Hey Itachi." Itachi then looked closely at Naruto. "What's wrong little one?" Itachi questioned as he poked Naruto's forehead. The blonde kept smiling, "Nothing just a little tired from the party. Well I hope our paths meet again." Naruto passed Itachi and continued walking. Itachi turned to see Naruto walk, he frowned. "Lies." Itachi whispered. He too also noticed Naruto's eyes. Gray instead of blue. Itachi then turned back and walked his way down the hall. "What did Sasuke do to make Naruto like this?" He questioned to himself.

Naruto closed the gate to the Uchiha mansion and turned to look at it. He knew he couldn't help but smile, that fake smile. "I understand everything now." Naruto whispered and turned to the sidewalk to go home.

Itachi opened Sasuke's room and saw him sitting on his bed looking down on his food. He frowned and began to spoke, "Sasuke how could you? Naruto is..." Just then Sasuke looked up. "Shut up!!! Ok I know!!! His eyes!! His smile!!! All fake!!! I know! I made a mistake..." Sasuke's eyes looked worried and angry at the same time. Itachi stood their and kept his frown on his face. "I'm very disappointed in you Sasuke. Do you know Naruto is hiding his real emotions?" Sasuke nodded, "I know." Itachi walked to his window and looked outside, to see clouds covering the blue sky. "Do you know what will happen if those emotions mix with his Kyuubi?" Itachi asked again. Sasukes's eyes widen and quickly turned to Itachi. "What do you mean?" Itachi turned back to Sasuke and looked at him with a bit of anger in his face.

"Suicide."

* * *

**(A/N)**

**OoOOHhhh, a cliffhanger..I guess. Well please R&R!!!**

**No flames!**

**I will make another chapter if I have more time and if I get reviews.**


	2. Encounter

Please smile for me

[a/n: yay! number two is up! sorry for ppl who waited so long. school work was in my way x.x"

* * *

Sasuke's eyes felt like bursting into tears for all the wrong he has done. But he was an Uchiha and he knows they don't tear up right on the spot. So he held it in, he turned his head back to the floor. The room was full of dead silence for a few moments. Itachi's angered face never changed, he was still mad. He stared at Sasuke with intense eyes glaring, as if he was about to cause physical violence at him.

"Itachi..." Sasuke spoke. Itachi closed his eyes to take a deep breath. He felt more calmer and he walked next to Sasuke and sat by him. "Get him back little brother." Sasuke never turned his head but nodded. "I know." Oh how he wanted to get his little kitsune back in his arms again. He remembered the old times they would cuddle together and share warmth when it was a rainy day. The time they first kissed at the academy when they were little. But Sasuke was 15 now. He needed to learn love isn't easy anymore.

Itachi stood up and patted Sasuke's head, "Make him smile like old times. Your the only one that can save him from lies in his emotions, Sasuke." Sasuke listened to those words carefully. He looked up at Itachi to find him smiling. Sasuke had never seen Itachi smiled in awhile. It sometimes surprises him. Sasuke gave a nod and walked out of the room. "Thank you Itachi." Sasuke whispered as he walked out. Itachi whispered back, "Your welcome."

(Somewhere in the park)

Naruto walked around aimlessly. He didn't want to go home, he felt as if he went home, he would think of "him" and start to cry. Naruto wanted to prove his emotions wrong, he wanted to be strong. As he walked through the park he spotted a purple haired girl. The girl stared back and waved towards Naruto's direction.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" Naruto smiled and waved back, "Hi Hinata!" He ran to her and sat next to her. Hinata was feeding some birds bits and scraps of bread. "So how are you today Naruto-kun?" She questioned. Naruto also fed some birds, "I'm good today! Never been happy in my life." He gave that smile again. Hinata starred at him and blinked. She saw those gray eyes, but she didn't want to ask what was up. Hinata could understand a little that he didn't want to talk about. The biggest clue gave off from his fake smile, he was hiding something.

Hinata smiled back and looked up into the sky. The birds began to fly away with some bread bits in their mouth. "It looks like it's going to rain. Sorry Naruto-kun, got to be heading back now see you soon I hope!" Hinata stood up and began to run back to home. Naruto waved goodbye and stood up to look up at the sky. Gray. Naruto began to walk again when suddenly he stopped. Someone was at a distance in front of him. Naruto backed away a little, he was speechless.

"Naruto please understand this. I.." Before the person at a distant could finish the sentence, Naruto started to run. Naruto ran in the oppisite direction. "Leave me alone Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran. How much he wanted to cry right there, but he was strong. Sasuke flinched a bit and ran after him. Naruto could feel him running after him, the footsteps seemed to be getting closer. Naruto ran even faster. Sasuke on the other hand ran even more faster, no way was Naruto getting away from him. The sky grew even more gray and everything seemed darker. Naruto found a lucky chance and found a sharp turn. He went for it and manage to loose Sasuke as the darkness couldn't see Naruto moved that quickly. Sasuke cursed to himself as he lost him in the dark. He lost him for sure, now he couldn't do anything. Sasuke clenched his fist, "Damnit."

Naruto breathed heavily as he reached to his house. He slipped to the floor and sat there. When he finally began to breath normally, his heart struck. Naruto's eyes widen and his chest began to hurt. What was going on? Naruto screamed as his chest began to hurt even more. His curse mark began to glow. Naruto's eyes were blurry now. The curse mark's glow didn't help either, it made him more sore in fact. Naruto's eyes were blurry and he kept on screaming. Then his eyes shut closed. He lays there on the floor. The curse mark finally fades away.

Minutes later, his arm twitch. Then his eyes slowly opened. He blinked a couple of times and finally realized what just happened. He got up and looked around. Naruto's eyes were locked on his arm. It looked as if his curse mark on his tummy went to spread on his arm.

"Surprised?" A voice called out. Naruto ears twitched and looked around, no one. "Come on Naruto." There it was again. "Who are you?!" Naruto called out as his eyes were roaming around the house. "It's me, Kyuubi." Naruto froze as he sensed a person behind. Slowly he turned his head to look. It was a tall man that looked like a older version of Naruto. Though his hair was red instead of blonde, his eyes were blue like him and he had those whiskers on both sides of his cheeks. He was leaning on the wall looking down Naruto with an evil grin on his face.

Naruto just starred with a blank expression at him. The Kyuubi then leaned towards Naruto's face. "Your eyes." Naruto blinked and gave a clue he didn't know what he was talking about. The Kyuubi nearly smiled. "Thoses eyes Naruto, their mine." The Kyuubi pointed to his eyes, "And I have your eyes Naruto."

Naruto began to look bewildered. What was he talking about? "What do you mean you have my eyes?" The blonde questioned.

"When you began to loose hope, you couldn't stop to cry. So instead you hid your hope and emotions. That's when your eyes and mines switched." The Kyuubi tried to explain but poor Naruto still looked bewildered. The Kyuubi stood up straight and gave a sigh.

"It means if I don't get my gray eyes back you'll eventually be stuck with them and your emotions..." The Kyuubi became silent. He started to walk around the room forgetting the conversation. Naruto blinked and ran up to the Kyuubi. "My emotions will what!?!" Naruto yelled out. The Kyuubi kept walking around, "Forget it Naruto, just keep things real from now on, ok?" Naruto stopped and looked at him even more bewildered.

"What do you mean!!? I am real! I'm fine! Nothings wrong, really." Naruto smiled a little as he starred towards the floor, "Every things fine." The Kyuubi looked at him and gave a little snort."We'll see."

Naruto stood their for a long moment and looked up, the Kyuubi was gone. "Where did he go?" He thought. For a few more minutes he thought of what he said.

"_Just, keep it real..._"

* * *

Please R&R:) no flames.

Will make next chapter as soon as I can. I think I'm getting sick D: so I might not post right away. Please bare with me!!!


	3. Perfect Opportunity

Please smile for me

Part 3

* * *

The next morning, the weather seemed calm. It wasn't sunny, but it wasn't cloudy. It was a bit windy but warm. Sasuke was out at the park sitting on a bench after a good morning mile run. He took deep breaths trying to clear his mind. He felt so messed up, he couldn't take it anymore. Naruto was all over his head. The guilt and how he was going to get him back. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered to himself repeatedly. He stared into the far distant of the park. The lake glistened a little and the trees swayed from the wind. It seems winter is rolling in soon.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the left of the park and found a certain blonde. "Sasuke!" The blonde called out from the distant. Sasuke blinked and sat on the bench clueless as the person ran to him. "Sasuke? Hellooo.." Sasuke blinked a few more times and regained some sense. "What is it Ino?" The girl sat next to Sasuke. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and took out a note. It was pink and folded into the shape of a heart. She handed it to him and surprisingly Sasuke took it. He looked at the note and opened it. It was from Sakura.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You are invited to my Christmas party at my house! It will be held tonight so please be ready. Bring some gifts to give, our friends will be coming as well. PLEASE JOIN US ! _[lol desperate Happy Holidays! -Sakura

Sasuke didn't have time for this. He gave the note back to Ino, "I'm sorry Ino but I won't be able to attend, I'm very busy." Sasuke then stood up getting ready to leave when suddenly Ino grabbed him by the arm. "But Sasuke!! It's going to be fun! Everyone is gonna be there! Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto.." Sasuke froze. Did she just say Naruto? As she went on babbling on names, Sasuke went into consideration. He turned and went to look back at Ino. That was her cue to let go, which she did. "Fine. I'll go." Ino shrieked in happiness. She then babbled this time with squeals in between. This was Sasuke's chance to talk over with Naruto again. Let's hope for the best he won't try to run away again. He then walked into town to buy gifts.

(Naruto's house)

Naruto jumped around his room. "I'm invited to Sakura's party!!! Yes!!" He shouted in glee. He then jumped on his bed and lay there starring at the ceiling. His happy moment then faded quickly. Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes fighting back the tears. The thought of him always wanted him to cry, but he kept it in. Like the Kyuubi said, he hid his hope and emotions. Naruto's arm began to hurt, and the mark started to glow. Naruto's sat up and looked at his arm and he tries to endure the pain.

It was glowing again, like yesterday. His eyes flinched a little as the pain increased. Now he really wanted to cry, but he wouldn't. "Well, well, well..." A voice called out. Naruto already knew who it was. "What..do...you..want Kyu..ubi.." The pain felt like a stab in the arm, but then the mark suddenly began to fade. The pain decreased as well little by little as the glow faded. The Kyuubi let out a small laugh. "What happen to keep it real?" Naruto stared at the Kyuubi with intense gray eyes. He just didn't get it, he looked the other way avoiding eye contact.

The Kyuubi walked around the room but he only concentrated on the blonde boy. Naruto kept his eyes focused on the ground. Silence. The Kyuubi finally walked to Naruto and sat next to him. He patted his head, and grinned. "Naruto, why don't you just try and get Sasuke back?" By then Naruto clenched his fist tight and let out a little growl. "No! I don't want him back! He even made it clear to me." Naruto let out a smile. The Kyuubi was shocked as Naruto stood up and faced right at him. "I'm fine! Really." Naruto smiled. The Kyuubi gave a frown to that. "Alright, if you think your so confident in your smile, then why don't you smile at Sasuke?"

Naruto smile disappeared and paused. His eyes seemed surprised at the question. Then again, he was right, he didn't smile for Sasuke. Naruto sighed, he didn't want to answer so turned to the clock. "It's almost time, I better get ready." Naruto walked out of the room. The Kyuubi gave a grin. He shook his head and disappeared within a wink.

* * *

Yay I finished it!! Well I'm a little sick so don't worry. Sorry it took so long. Thanks to all the people who like it. I really appreciate it. Please R&R!! 


	4. My final words

**Please smile for me**

**The Last Chapter...**

_I am terribly sorry I took so long to finish this. "" I was suppose to finish it during winter break but I guess I got carried away with other things. Well I had time to finish it today so here it is! The final chapter!! I hope you like it and please R&R. No flames. thnkz.

* * *

_

Sakura walked around her house to inspect that everything was in good order. "Food, check. Games, check. Presents, check." The cheerful girl smiled and twirled. The party was about to begin. Ino walked in from the kitchen, "Every things set!" They both squealed in excitement. The first person to ring the door bell was both Shikamaru and Chouji. Then came Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten, and Sasuke. Everyone put down there presents under the tree and started to make small talk. As Sasuke was talking to Ino and Sakura, he couldn't help but think about Naruto. Sasuke looked around to see if he came already. Nope.

The raven haired boy gave a sigh. The two girls looked at him, trying to cheer him up they pulled him up to dance. He was not in the mood, so he shrugged them off and left into the kitchen. The girls seemed worried. "What's up with Sasuke?" Sakura asked Ino. She shrugged, "Beats me." The girls try to keep the party alive and worry about him later.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stood near the counter and looked out the window. Disappointed Naruto wasn't there with him. He wanted to apologize to him really badly. Grab him into a hug and hold him against him once more. Sasuke grew more irritated with the time. When was Naruto going to get here!? Just then he overheard someone yell, "Hey Naruto!" Sasuke's eyes widen, is he here? Sasuke peaked behind the kitchen door to see that yellow haired idiot of his. Naruto didn't looked hurt at all, in fact he seems so happy and joyful with the others. Sasuke pulled back from the door. Now how should he make his entrance. Sasuke stood near the counter thinking of ideas. As he thought real hard he overheard the blonde boy's voice, "Hold on, I'm going to get some more chips in the kitchen." Crap.

Sasuke began to panic a little. Then he gave a big sigh, he regain back his posture and looked calm again. "I'm not going to run away from him...just look calm..." Sasuke whispered to himself as he prepared for the blondes entrance. The footstep came closer, and the door swung slowly.

"SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!!?!!!?"

"I was invited to the party too, dope." Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at his words. Naruto gave off a small blush but suddenly got angry. "Whatever." Naruto walked to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of chips then quickly walked to the door. Stopped. Sasuke stood in front of the door. Naruto growled, "Get out of the way..." Sasuke merely stood there with a frown on his face. "No." Naruto dropped the chips and tried to push Sasuke away. No good, Sasuke was still standing and wouldn't budge. "I won't let you through no matter what, I have to talk to you Naruto." The blonde wouldn't give up pushing him away. "There's nothing to talk about!" Naruto yelled still trying to get him out of the way. Sasuke pushed Naruto back and stared at him intensively, "Listen to me Naruto. I'm really sorry please I..." Naruto interrupted him as he moved towards Sasuke but he didn't push him this time. No? He was hugging Sasuke.

The raven haired boy's eyes were wide as he looked at Naruto. Naruto held on tightly onto Sasuke as tears began to form on his eyes. "Naruto..." Sasuke held onto Naruto tightly as well. "Why did you do this to me Sasuke?" Naruto's tears were flowing down his face. Sasuke lifted up Naruto's chin so he was looking at him. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to hurt you so much. Before you left, I saw those eyes. You looked so hurt and that made me realize I lost something." Sasuke wiped Naruto's tears. "Lost something special..." Naruto's eyes widen as he stared at Sasuke. Naruto felt that his words were true and couldn't be ignored. Sasuke continued on, "Gray as a storm cloud in the sky. Your eyes are suppose to be blue as a clear bright lit sky." Naruto looked down, "What does eye color have to do with anything?" Sasuke held him tight and didn't want to let go. "It means everything." Sasuke began to shiver a little which caught Naruto's attention as he look up to see the Uchiha had a tear going down on his cheeks. Naruto was shocked and wiped the tear from his face, confused. Sasuke smiled at him.

"I don't ever want to loose again. I don't want you running away from me ever again. Cause you are the one that completes me." Corny as it sounded Naruto began to tear up again. Sasuke kissed his cheek and licked the tear away. "Please Naruto...please smile for me." Naruto's gray eyes faded into a brightly shade of blue as he gave a smile. Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips. Naruto held on Sasuke, he never wanted to run away from him again. Naruto knows now he can't live without Sasuke as well. As the stood there together in their little make out session, the marks on Naruto's body faded away.

Suddenly a scream was heard, "Time to open your presents!!!!!!" The two boys looked at each other and smiled. They grabbed each others hand and walked out of the kitchen. "You know Naruto, I got you a little something." Naruto quickly to Sasuke. "What is it!?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto. "You'll see..." He gave a small kiss on his cheeks. "...in bed." Sasuke smirked and kept walking. Naruto blushed madly, "You pervert!!!" The blonde ran to him and began yelling at him. Sasuke merely smiled. "I love you too Naruto."

* * *

_ There you go! The ending. I hoped you enojoyed my story and please R&R. No flames._


End file.
